Nurse Blankenhooper
Just as Gabe is turning popular, Amy gets a part-time nursing job at his middle school. Gabe does not want Amy to ruin his biggest accomplishment, so they agree to pretend to not know each other; Amy uses her maiden name, Blankenhooper, while at the school. Meanwhile, Teddy and Vonnie team-up to do a project, but the only reason Vonnie chose Teddy was to earn a good grade. When Teddy gets laryngitis, a clueless Vonnie is horrified because now she must work on their project. Elsewhere, PJ has to babysit Charlie while Amy is working. After PJ's neighbor pays him to babysit her children, PJ and Emmett start a babysitting service. Episode Summary Amy is going to be Gabe's middle school nurse for a week. This is a problem for Gabe, as he is just getting popular, so Amy uses her maiden name Blankenhooper. The next day at school Walker, an 8th grader pretends to throw up by dumping his mashed potatoes and juice on the ground. He did this so he can get out of P.E. Amy doesn't believe him and he gets busted. Meanwhile, PJ and Emmett have to watch Charlie and Toby while their mom is at Gabe's school. Their neighbor asks them to watch her kids, as her nanny just quit. Seeing how much money they get, they decide to create a babysitting service, even though it is not allowed in the apartment. One day when the owner comes over, PJ sends all the kids to the bathroom. While Verna (the owner) is questioning them, one of the kids flushes the toilet. PJ made up an alibi: The toilet is broken. Verna goes to get tools to fix it. Meanwhile, Teddy and Vonnie have to come up with and perform a commercial. However, Vonnie only chose Teddy to get a good grade. Teddy comes up with "Grafooties", pajamas you can write on. Unfortunately, she gets laryngitis and isn't able to talk. Soon after, Vonnie also catches laryngitis. On the day of the big presentation, comically, Bob talks for them. At Gabe's school, Walker is planning to "puke" on Amy so she will leave. Gabe goes along with the plan even though he doesn't want to, so he helps Amy come up with a plan. The plan is to scare Walker so he won't "puke" on her. Walker says he feels sick, going with his plan. Gabe does his part of Walker's plan, and then Amy starts her plan. Soon, Walker gets confused, so Amy says that the puke must have headed to his brain, and she will have to give him a shot with a humorously large needle, which terrified Walker, who runs away. Meanwhile, PJ and Emmett have the kids hide under an enormous pile of clothes. Verna isn't buying it, and PJ says that it's laundry day. He tries to "get started" with the "laundry", but when he removes a sock, the whole pile tips over, revealing the kids. End Credits In the end, everyone's voice is different. Teddy has Bob's, Bob has Teddy's, Amy has Gabe's, Gabe has Amy's, and Vonnie has Verna's. Gallery Cast *Bridget Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan/Teddy Duncan\Vonnie *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan *Emmett Heglin *Toby Duncan Guest Stars *Dillion Lane as Walker *Cyrina Fiallo as Vonnie Trivia *Teddy types on her text-to-speech program "Super good and getting better", which is one of the catchphrases from the Duncan's neighbour Debbie Dooley. *This episode was filmed on February 29, 2012 Goofs *Amy had a coat on that didn't say Amy, but Josie. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes